Anjo Caido
by Kahhh
Summary: Três anos se passaram após o desaparecimento de Naruto, e as incansáveis buscas da Hyuuga por seu amor a colocaram na trilha da Akatsuki, e nesse grupo de poderosos shinobis ela encontra muita escuridão e o que menos imaginava.


**SINOPSE:**Quando Kakashi Hatake chegou ao Vale do Fim na tentativa de resgatar seus dois alunos Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha, a única coisa que encontrou foi a bandana de Sasuke, de Naruto não havia sinal algum. A notícia do desaparecimento do ninja hiperativo chocou a todos, principalmente a uma das shinobis do clã Hyuuga: Hinata, que nutria um amor nunca declarado pelo ês anos se passaram, e as incansáveis buscas da Hyuuga por seu amor a colocaram na trilha da Akatsuki, e nesse grupo de poderosos shinobis ela encontra muita escuridão e o que menos imaginava.

**DISCLAINER:**Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas assim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, conta conhecida no site como Kahhh e By-myself ( escrevemos a fanfic juntos)

FANFIC DE NOSSA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME**.**

***ANJO CAIDO***

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO:<strong>

* * *

><p>Dor...<p>

Tragédia...

Perdas...

Desespero...

A Aldeia da Folha nunca mais foi a mesma desde o ataque inesperado da Akatsuki, o qual resultou na morte de dois shinobis: Koetsu e Izumo. Ambos estavam de vigília naquela noite, portanto, ao perceber a aproximação repentina de dois desconhecidos, decidiram se aproximar destes que... Os atacaram cruelmente a sangue frio.

Antes que pudessem partir no entanto, Maito Gai, que fazia uma corrida noturna, pode ver o semblante dos assassinos: Kisame e Itachi.

Lágrimas, angústia e desespero eram os sentimentos que tomavam conta dos corações dos habitantes da aldeia, não somente pelo fato dos ninjas terem perdido suas vidas de forma cruel; seus corpos foram completamente mutilados pela lâmina do Monstro da Névoa Oculta. Entretanto, um acontecimento no dia anterior havia chocado ainda mais o coração dos habitantes de Konoha: o desaparecimento de Uzumaki Naruto depois do final da batalha no Vale do Fim entre ele e seu companheiro Uchiha Sasuke. Isso resultou em um estado de alerta não só em Konoha, mas nas cinco nações shinobis; esse acontecimento é um mistério tanto para seus amigos quanto para seus inimigos, já que a razão da vinda de Itachi e Kisame, como foi explicada pelo Uchiha, era a busca pelo Jinchuuriki.

No dia do desaparecimento, Kakashi havia vasculhado por todos os lugares próximos ao local da batalha em busca de vestígios que pudessem denunciar o autor do seqüestro, mas não obteve sucesso algum com as investigações ou até mesmo alguma pista.

Já havia se passado muito tempo desde que Hatake havia saído na mesma direção tomada pelo grupo liderado por Shikamaru, Kiba e Neji estavam no mesmo grupo tentando rastrear o loiro, e Shino em uma outra missão; não sabia onde estava seu sensei mas, naquele momento, isso pouco importava.

Enquanto isso _ela_ estava no ponto mais alto de Konoha com o byakugan ativado seguindo de perto os passos do grupo.

Sentiu seu coração bater descompassado e uma ferida profunda surgiu, quantas não foram as noites que passara sem dormir, seus olhos observavam a Lua através da janela de seu quarto, a mente era totalmente enevoada e pensamentos relacionados ao loiro e ao dia e o momento que finalmente tomaria coragem para se declarar, antes estes que já se mostrava sonhos distantes agora lhe pareciam inalcançáveis, a preocupação e agonia da Hyuuga era visível em seus orbes prateados desde que recebera a terrível noticia.

**"Onde****está****você****Naruto?"**pensava a Hyuuga. Sua alma implorava apenas por uma notícia, qualquer pista de onde Naruto poderia estar. Se estava bem, se estava sorrindo ou chorando... era um tormento horrível para seu coração não saber.

Seus pés quase tomavam vontade própria e saiam em disparada, mas algo lhe impedia de ir: sentia receio de sair da segurança dos muros da vila, da asa, ainda que rígida e algumas vezes até mesmo cruel, mas ainda assim protetora de seu pai. Se saísse estaria sozinha, não podia pedir que alguém a acompanhasse, seria reprimida, rejeitada, ridicularizada por querer tomar uma atitude tão imprudente. Ela não era seu primo, um gênio que fazia jus ao sobrenome de sua família; era a ovelha negra do clã, menos digna até mesmo que sua irmã mais nova Hanabi, palavras estas ditas por seu próprio pai, exemplo de força e sabedoria.

Uma chuva pesada começou a cair sobre a vila mas pouco lhe importava; nem se mexeu para procurar abrigo, apenas aumentou a quantidade de chakra em volta de seu doujutsu até enxergar nitidamente através da densa camada formada pela água. Seu olhar passara impaciente, acabou por ultrapassar o grupo seguindo diretamente até o ultimo lugar onde Naruto antes estivera, seus olhos percorriam o lugar devorando cada detalhe mas não havia nada que a ajudasse, seu olhar penetrou mais adentro ultrapassando as fronteiras do País do Fogo, sentia suas pupilas tremerem, nunca forçara tanto seu doujutsu, mesmo assim não se importava se corria o risco de ficar cega, faria de tudo para encontrar Naruto. Sua visão antes nítida como o reflexo de um lago começou a distorcer como se tudo passasse de maneira acelerada diante de si, sentiu algo escorrer pelo olho tocando com delicadesa sua face e tinha quase certeza que era sangue, percebeu que seus olhos teimavam em se fechar, só mais um pouco... escuridão.

Mais tarde daquele mesmo dia após a equipe retornar, ela não estava dentro da sala da Hokage junto com Jiraya, Kakashi, Sakura e a própria Godaime enquanto conversavam sobre o desaparecimento de Naruto. Sasuke seguia seu caminho rumo ao Orochimaru, mas nada se sabia ainda sobre o que havia acontecido com o Uzumaki, apesar da situação ninguém ousava dizer que ele estava morto. A Hyuuga por sua vez estava do outro lado da sala, ao lado da porta; queria entrar mas não conseguia, não tinha coragem de encarar a todos e nem sabia que diferença faria sua presença ali. Tinha suas mãos próximas ao peito em sinal de aflição, era uma velha mania de quando era menina, haviam tantas coisas que queria dizer a Naruto...

Só quando Kiba se recuperou da missão do resgate do Uchiha e Shino estava de volta, foi que conseguiram criar coragem e pedir a ambos que ajudassem a encontrar Naruto. No início Kiba tentou desiludir a Hyuuga dizendo que já haviam outros ninjas realizando a busca e que a Hokage não descansaria enquanto não encontrassem-no, Shino permaneceu em silêncio, afinal quem cala consente e aquela foi a primeira vez que Hinata levantou a voz para seus companheiros.

"Não! E-e-eu não vou ficar parada! Não posso ficar esperando que o encontrem sem fazer nada...!"

Se lembra até hoje quando Naruto a apoiou durante as lutas do Exame Chunnin; ninguém acreditava que Hinata conseguiria lutar, nem ela mesma tinha esperanças de proporcionar uma batalha de igual para igual contra Neji, mas ele acreditou nela, acreditou que poderia vencer, acreditou que não era uma fracassada como todos diziam, digna apenas de pena por ter sido jogada em um mundo de lutas e guerras. Uma garotinha assustada era o que todos viam ali, não uma shinobi de um clã nobre. Mas mesmo com tudo isso de alguma maneira, ele a olhava como uma ninja, uma shinobi de Konoha, assim como ele.

Sentia uma dor em seu coração, tinha medo de que algo acontecesse com Naruto... e apesar desse sofrimento que a corroia, podia sentir a força do loiro crescer em seu coração, sentir que ele a acompanhava em cada passo que dava, a guiando para perto de si, sentindo sua respiração quente próxima a s seu rosto, aqueles orbes azuis que brilhavam intensamente apenas ao encará-la: era um brilho diferente, parecia que queria dizer-lhe algo que não podia ser pronunciado em palavras, algo que fica apenas em pensamento. Ela iria encontrá-lo, tinha que encontrá-lo, nem que isso fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse.

oOOoooOoOoOoOo

_Três anos depois..._

- Hmmm, você é bem irritante garotinha... - Sasori olhava decepcionado a cabeça de sua marionete do Sandaime de Suna, a única peça que restara de sua querida marionete.

- Hinata-san! - Sua atenção permaneceu fixa no Akatsuki ruivo, mas sentiu alíviada ao ouvir a voz de Kiba no rádio.

- Sim Kiba, estou ouvindo.

- Nós conseguimos resgatar Gaara mas o Akatsuki fugiu!

- Como está o Kazekage?

- Ele não parece muito bem, eu acho que ele... - Antes que Kiba terminasse de falar Hinata tirou o rádio do ouvido e partiu para cima de Sasori já realizando movimentos suaves com os braços carregando o máximo de chakra.

- Você vai me dizer onde está o Naruto nem que eu tenha te arrastar até Konoha pra isso!

- Gostaria de te ver tentar! - O ruivo jogou o manto negro para o lado revelando o que a Hyuuga já havia percebido: seu byakugan. O corpo antes humano, transformado em marionete em um desejo doentio de se manter sempre jovem, mostrava o cabo em sua barriga que se lançou como uma serpente dando o bote em direção a jounin, que com um movimento do pés que pareciam parte de uma dança lenta desviou cortando-o em seguida com seu juuken; a ponta dos dedos passando centímetros acima do cabo de aço que se partiu como papel.

Sasori já havia tomado impulso esperando uma ataque direto vindo da adversária, mas não esperava que seu cabo fosse partido com tanta facilidade; queria deixar seu exército de cem marionetes fora da luta mas estava mais do que evidente que estava subestimando demais as habilidade daquela garota.

- Você vai dar uma ótima marionete depois que morrer - Sacou o pergaminho que continha os marionetes e o estendeu criando uma enorme nuvem de fumaça.

Sua visão não lhe mostrava apenas um, mas vários, contou quase uma centena de marionetes a rodeando. Sasori estava parado do outro lado da sala, conseguia ver a concentração de chakra em seu peito. Tinha que chegar até ele e fazer dizer onde estava Naruto, há três anos estava na trilha da Akatsuki; Kiba e Shino haviam fracassado em capturar o outro vivo, como ela havia ordenado sendo a líder do esquadrão.

Dez marionetes a atacaram ao mesmo tempo vindo cada uma de uma direção, armadas com lâminas venenosas que ao menor arranhão terminariam aquela batalha com uma derrota humilhante depois de todo caminho até ali.

Se esquivava parecendo dançar o ritmo de um música, cortando as linhas de chakra a cada investida frustrada do exército; tudo parecia se mover em câmera lenta a seus olhos, não enxergava os ataques do adversário, ou pelo menos não olhava. Se sentia em sincronia com o mundo a seu redor, os movimentos pareciam ensaiados, a garota não se sentia em momento algum ameaçada, tanta tranqüilidade em meio ao calor da batalha era fruto de incansáveis dias e noites em claro treinando. Tanto que depois de alguns meses superou Kiba e Shino em batalhas individuais e em dois anos já podia enfrentar ambos ao mesmo tempo: lutaram dessa maneira apenas uma vez e no final a vencedora foi Hinata apesar de ter que ficar em repouso por mais de uma semana depois disso.

Era tudo um prelúdio, uma preparação para sua busca por seu amor. Naruto era o ninja mais forte que ela conhecia, sua força vinha de todos os aspectos e se alguém foi capaz de seqüestrá-lo então ela deveria estar preparada para enfrentar qualquer perigo, nem que tivesse que perseguir e derrotar cada membro da Akatsuki para chegar a algum lugar.

O número de bonecos que pareciam acompanhar seus movimentos circulares como se fossem pétalas levados por uma brisa aumentava a medida que a velocidade de Hinata fazia o mesmo, Sasori já havia perdido o controle de vários deles e resmungava insultos a cada tentativa frustrada de ataque que resultava normalmente a perda de uma marionete.

_"Eu gosto de pessoas como você..."_

Se lembrou das palavras carinhosas que ele lhe disse antes de ir para a fase final do Exame Chunnin lutar com Neji e que fizeram seu coração esquentar lhe dando novos ares naquele dia... ela havia feito uma promessa, ela iria encontrá-lo nem que isso levasse toda sua vida, por mais sombrio que fosse o caminho ela o percorreria, tudo para ficar novamente junto dele.

- Essa garota... - Sasori se esforçava para controlar seus marionetes: ele ia perdendo cada vez mais o controle e aquilo era ridículo. Como ele, o mestre dos mestres das marionetes, que com seu exercito já conquistara um país sozinho poderia estar perdendo para uma garotinha como aquela? Não, sua arte não poderia ser derrotada tão facilmente, sua arte assim como ele era eterna e o que é eterno nunca se desfaz - Já chega! Morra de uma vez!

O urro enfurecido a fez abrir os olhos e ver uma nuvem de marionetes se aproximando a uma velocidade devastadora. Conseguiu contar pouco mais de sessenta e daquele jeito iria acabar sendo morta; seus pés deslizaram empurrando as pedras do chão rochoso e giraram em um meio circulo que foi contornado pela poeira dos movimentos firmes de suas pernas treinadas, um brilho azul envolveu todo seu corpo e Sasori aumentou a força e velocidade daquele que seria seu golpe definitivo. A fim de anteceder o golpe da adversária que logo sumiu em meio a seu exército, ele a cobriu com lâminas com toda a fúria do shinobi renegado de Suna que teve sua arte desprezada por uma ignorante que logo entraria para sua coleção.

Quando um sorriso estava prestes a brotar de sua face, vários raios azuis brilharam de maneira intensa em meio ao tumulto de suas marionetes, as quais começaram a ser pressionadas para fora. O brilho aumentava cada vez mais, se tornando capaz até mesmo de cegar quem o encarasse diretamente e foi quando ele viu o que parecia ser um círculo azul de puro chakra aumentando e repelindo as marionetes com tanta força que algumas eram estraçalhadas.

- Mas... Como? - O tamanho do círculo triplicou de tamanho em questão de segundos, repelindo todas as marionetes de Sasori e as atirando em pedaços contra as paredes da caverna que tremia diante da força do Hakke Shou Kaiten da herdeira dos Hyuuga.

Sasori desviava das pedras que caíam, a caverna estava quase desmoronando sobre suas cabeças e quase todo seu exército havia sido dizimado, poucos ainda tinham chances de causar algum dano à garota. Ele teria que partir para um combate corpo a corpo mesmo essa não sendo sua especialidade; ele podia estar sem mais marionetes mas depois de um ataque como aquele o chakra da garota deveria ter se esgotado: a batalha estava ganha para ele.

Depois que o círculo de chakra se desfez e a fumaça de poeira foi se abrindo, a hipótese de Sasori de que o ataque havia esgotado a Hyuuga foi reforçada ao ver a garota no centro da cratera causada por seu ataque ofegante e com as pernas trêmulas; um sorriso de satisfação se fez em seu rosto e ele falou de maneira cínica:

-Tenho que admitir garota, fazia muito tempo que eu não lutava com um adversário como você- ele olhou em volta vendo seu exército aos pedaços, levaria muito tempo até reconstruir todos mas ter uma marionete como aquela garota iria compensar cada segundo que dedicara a ela. Só de pensar em ter uma obra de arte como aquela em sua coleção ele sabia que seu coração, se tivesse um, estaria batendo empolgado com a possibilidade - Você será uma bela adição a minha coleção, te farei linda e eterna.

Hinata estava de fato esgotada, o pouco chakra que lhe restava era usado para sustentar o próprio corpo. A garota havia usado muito golpes poderosos em sua batalha contra o Akatsuki mas ele sempre tinha um novo truque para usar e ela os delas já haviam praticamente acabado, exceto por...

- Vou lhe dar uma morte rápida e indolor em recompensa por seus esforços - A voz do inimigo sussurrou em seu ouvido e a Hyuuga se virou o mais rápido que suas pernas cansadas agüentaram, mas antes mesmo que pudesse encarar o ruivo ele a acertou com um soco, a atirando contra o chão.

Caída, Hinata cuspiu sangue se esforçando para respirar; em suas batalhas contra Neji, apesar de ter se tornado capaz de derrotar o primo algumas vezes, sempre que o fazia, terminava a luta esgotada e sem forças para nem sequer manter os olhos abertos. Ela dava tudo de si nas lutas e seu pai passara a chamar de inconseqüente visto que com todo aquele esforço ela poderia acabar se matando na tentativa de vencer um inimigo mais forte, e eça odiava admitir mas tudo lhe indicava que seu pai estava certo.

- Na.. ru... to-kun... - O sorriso do loiro ocupava seus pensamentos, Naruto nunca desistia, mesmo depois de Neji ter desativado todos os seus pontos de chakra ele ainda estava de pé e ainda por cima havia achado uma maneira de derrotar o gênio de sua família. Ele nunca desistia não importando o quanto a situação estivesse contra ele, o quanto mínimas fossem as chances de vencer, ele sempre lutava para atingir seus objetivos; ele era a vontade de fogo na qual todo shinobi de Konoha se orgulhava de dizer possuir, ele era a razão que Hinata trabalhara tão duro nos últimos anos e ela não iria desistir, não agora.

- Naruto? Acho que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar... - Aquela garota pronunciara tanta vezes esse nome durante a batalha que aos poucos ele foi soando familiar aos ouvidos do ruivo, ele se lembrava de ter ouvido esse nome entre os Akatsukis, só não se lembrava de quando ou a quem ele pertencia.

- Bem não importa agora... - Quando saiu de seus devaneios se deparou com uma cena que o deixou sem palavras. A garota estava de pé, o olhar oculto sobre a sombra de seu cabelo logo se revelou com as veias envolta de seus olhos perolados, sangue escorria de sua boca e seus braços estavam largados pelos ombros, tremendo ao esforço de levantá-los e colocá-los em posição de ataque. A cena que a inicio impressionou o Akatsuki logo se tornou ridícula diante do esforço inútil em continuar.

- Hmmm. Você tem vontade eu admito, mas isso não é o bastante... esse é o problema da carne e dos músculos, eles... - Sasori parou de falar ao ver a garota acertando a si mesma com a ponta dos dedos em diferentes lugares de seu corpo - Mas o que você esta fazendo...? - Logo os ataques se concentraram no braço direito da kunoichi e o ruivo viu um brilho azul de chakra emanando em volta da palma direta da garota.

- Não pode ser...! - Sasori saltou para trás quando viu o pé de Hinata girar junto com seu braço, o qual fez uma meia lua. Seu olhar se encontrou uma última vez com o de Sasori e sua palma da mão se abriu apontada para o inimigo lançando a ultima parcela de chakra que ela conseguiu direcionar a seu braço, acertando os pontos de chakra em seu próprio corpo, o golpe carregado com um chakra invisível acertou o Akatsuki que em pleno ar não pode se esquivar; o atirando contra a lâmina de sua marionete presa à parede depois do ataque de Hinata que devastou o exército do inimigo. A lâmina atravessou o corpo do ruivo, que perdeu a vida no mesmo instante não movendo uma articulação sequer na hora do impacto.

- Hinata-san! Hinata-san está me ouvindo? Você esta bem? - A voz de Kiba no rádio gritava por uma resposta mas as forças da Hyuuga estavam todas naquele golpe, não sabia nem mesmo se após se render ao cansaço e adormecer iria acordar novamente. Não havia encontrado Naruto em vida, mas talvez pudesse fazer no outro lado, talvez ele já estivesse a esperando, ou talvez não, talvez ela tivesse que esperar mais um pouco até encontrá-lo... mas o importante é que o faria de cabeça erguida e muito orgulho pois deu tudo de si, assim como ele.

Se deixou levar pelas pernas trêmulas que escorregaram até deixá-la apoiada sobre os próprios joelhos; olhava para cima como que se esforçando para enfeitar a própria face com um sorriso de satisfação: havia derrotado sozinha um membro da Akatsuki,uma organização que tinha como membros alguns dos shinobis mais poderosos das nações. Se deliciava no pensamento de como Naruto reagiria a contar isso para ele, sua face animada e seu sorriso revigorante, seus olhos azuis como céu e...

O golpe veio do nada, não havia escutado nada tampouco visto o que a atingiu. Seu olhar foi levado ao seio direito atravessado por uma lamina suja por seu sangue, ouviu atrás de si a risada cínica de Sasori que aproveitava o momento.

- Hehehe, achou mesmo que havia me derrotado? - Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, ela havia falhado, mesmo dando tudo de si não foi o suficiente para vencer... como pôde não ouvir o inimigo se arrastando como uma cobra atrás de si? Como poderia encarar Naruto depois de fracassar desse jeito? Seus olhos viraram e seus ouvidos nada mais escutavam e a ultima imagem que teve foi o teto da caverna se transformando em poeira em uma explosão sem som, e depois, escuridão.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>TAI AI, REVIEWS PLISS!<p> 


End file.
